Believe My Dice
Believe My Dice is the opening theme song for Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist. It is sung by Takuya Eguchi (William), Takuma Terashima (Dantalion), Tetsuya Kakihara (Camio) and Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Sytry). It was composed by eba and lyrics provided by hotaru. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Tomeina kame wo tsuke rareto yo datta Mienai misenai hounto no koto sae Tashika na mono ga yuragi hajimeta to shitara Chikai no hata o doko ni tatero to iu no darou Kono mi ni kuzamare ta sadame ga michibiku Aragau koto no saki e Kono te o ima tsutatteru atsui chi ga hashiru yo ni Kusari o tetsua ni kae sai tsuyoku Kodoku o tada mitomeru sore ga ishi o motsu koto Ashikase tsukerarete mo takaku Believe My Dice kitto kotae nado nai darou Dakara yuzure nai sai o furu no wa kono te da to Toku made hashire ba Nugui sare ta darou ka Senaka ni karan da kage wa mirai datta Annei ni iikiru koto mo yurusare nai nara Isso subete kono inochi ni shitagaeyou ka Chigiri o kawasu no wa onore to kime tara Yami ni sae fumidaese yo Kono me ga ima sadameru atsui kumo no mukou e Hikara zu tomo haikari ga aru to Mayoi no naka susumo u Sore ga michi ni naru koto mie nai hodo tashika na asu e Believe My Dice itsumo korogari me noi taku shite Subete wo yudane you sai o furu no ga kono te nara Kie nai kagero wa dare ni mo yurameku Ma do wa sareuragirare soredemo mada Arukidaseru no sa Kono te o ima tsutatteru atsui chi ga hashiru yo ni Kusari o tetsua ni kae sai tsuyoku Kodoku o tada mitomeru sore ga ishi o motsu koto Ashikase tsuke rare te mo takaku Believe My Dice kitto kotae nado ira nai sa Shinjiru mono wa so sai o furu kono te dake darou |-| Kanji= 透明な仮面を付けられたようだった 見えない　見せない　真実(ほんとう)のことさえ 確かなものが揺らぎ始めたとしたら 誓いの旗をどこに立てろと言うのだろう この身に刻まれた運命(さだめ)が導く 抗う鼓動の先へ この手を今伝ってる　熱い血が走るように 鎖を手綱に変え　強く 孤独をただ認める　それが意志を持つこと 足枷付けられても　高く Believe My Dice きっと答えなどないだろう だから譲れない　賽を振るのはこの手だと 遠くまで走れば拭い去れただろうか 背中に絡んだ影は未来だった 安寧に生きることさえも許されないなら いっそ全てこの命に従えようか 契りを交わすのは己と決めたら 闇にさえ踏み出せよ この目が今定める　厚い雲の向こうへ 光らずとも光があると 迷いの中進もう　それが道になること 見えないほど確かな明日へ Believe My Dice いつも転がる目に託して 全てを委ねよう　賽を振るのがこの手なら 消えない陽炎は 誰にも揺らめく 惑わされ裏切られそれでもまた 歩き出せるのさ この手を今伝ってる　熱い血が走るように 鎖を手綱に変え 強く 孤独をただ認める　それが意志を持つこと 足枷付けられても　高く Believe My Dice きっと答えなど要らないさ 信じるものは、そう　賽を振るこの手だけだろう |-| English= It seems that a invisible mask was put on me I can't see, won't let me see not even the truth When the thing I relied on begins to falter Where should I place my flag of vow? This fate carved in my body will guide me beyond this denying pulse< Like the hot blood running through this hand I'll change this chains into a strong net of hands Just by accepting solitude, that's what having a will is Even with these shackles, I'll reach high Believe in My Dice There's probably no answer That's why I won't give in the one to roll the dice is my hand If I run far away will I be sweep away? The shadow that was entwined in my back was the future If I can't live a peaceful life I might as well subdue to everything in this life, right? If I'm the one who decides with whom I'll give my vow I can step even into the darkness These eyes are determined that if beyond the thick clouds there's a light without glow within the confusion let's move on, that's how you make a path To an unseen but certain tomorrow Believe in My Dice Your rolling eyes are always making excuses Let's bet on everything if it's this hand that'll roll the dice The indelible heat haze wavers to anyone Even if misled or betrayed you can still walk once more Like the hot blood running through this hand I'll change this chains into a strong net of hands Just by accepting solitude, that's what having a will is Even with these shackles, I'll reach high Believe My Dice Surely I don't really need an answer That's right, what I believe is in only my hand that'll roll the dice Video The opening song''' Believe My Dice''' for Makai Ouji; Devils and Realist is performed by the talented voice actors; Takuya Eguchi, Takuma Terashima, Tetsuya Kakihara and Yoshitsugu Matsuoka. Category:Music